1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a monitoring system of the type worn on the body of a person, for obtaining and evaluating data from that person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain persons exhibiting slightly diminished mental capacity, such as some categories of senior citizens, require substantially constant monitoring of their physical condition, and may need to be reminded of certain activities which must be undertaken either on a periodic basis or on an "as needed" basis. If such monitoring and reminding is done by another person, such as a nurse or an attendant, this can be highly time consuming, and therefore expensive.
For non-invasive glucose monitoring of a patient, U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,861 discloses a system including sensors which are placed on the body surface, with signals being supplied from the sensors to an evaluation unit which is worn on the body. This known apparatus, however, is not suitable for monitoring subjects having diminished mental capacity. German OS 44 37 538 and British Specification 2 205 648 disclose the wireless transmission of bio-signals for various purposes. These known systems are also not suitable for monitoring and reminding persons having reduced mental capacity.